fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2018/Presentation/Epsilon Zeph
Uh hi there, I'd like to present my project to you. There's only one so far planned so this will be the one showcased here, and the one I'll be showing is a sequel to one of my prized possession (I recommend you read Crusaders first to understand what's going on.) Crusaders 2 (Working Title) It starts out with the ending of Crusaders, with Sca'v'aada having his whited out eyes going back to normal after 5 years. It fades out to Captain Z looking out a wide window, and pans the camera out slowly to see what he's looking at. It's a robot with what looks like to be compressed Nija'ca being pumped into it. The first line is finally spoken by Z, "Machina X..." in a joyful voice weirdly. It goes to a really nice building where a party is being held (there's a lot of cutting into shots here) as a meeting with the Crusaders formed from the last game with Killer and Didja is happening (weirdly despite Didja not being apart of Crusaders, maybe due to Aspen?) There's some food there as they start talking about the fabled return of Zachary Weber, which is Captain Z's full name, as Didja starts to get bored of them talking. He sees that Killer is feeling the same so he asks Psi to get them excused, which he said fine to. As soon as they leave the room, Didja gets his now regular clothes that somewhat looks like Phoenix Wright from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Anyways, they go down and see there's a room right above the ground floor aka where the party is being held and where the Crusaders aren't there. They see a bunch of stuff probably going to be used for an auction as they see a picture of Moon Man there, in which he jumps out of to welcome them. They chat for a little bit until they hear beeping in which everyone scatters for something to blow up, with smoke everywhere. After the smoke goes away, a robot sent by Z that really likes cards appears with a top hat. She summons two people, one surprisingly being Mu and the other to be this huge black blob that loosely takes the form of a regular human. They go at each other as the title card for Crusaders 2 shows up. Then another screen shows up that's going to introduce us to these new fighters with a quick summary of what they can do, even though it's very loose: Killer- The boy who was trained by Psi, and wears his attire from the first game using a small drill that he carries around with one hand. He's a very fast fighter who can deal in combos quick, creating an absolute monster. But be cautious though, because his defense isn't the best in that category so you have to deal in that damage fast. Moon Man- Despite there's no Eline, Moon Man is here to take her place! He usually calls in on Aerial Man to help him as he can be your saving grace, but Moon Man doesn't move that fast so you'll need to space out the target as much as possible. Openda- Basically this universe's version of Sweeper, as she requires the tactics of her but she's a bit better than Sweeper. With her ability to use cards as weaponry, stuff can go one way or another if used correctly. In fact, just try and use her correctly and it can be a beast. Mu- With the ending of Crusaders concluding that Mu was permanently changed into his mutant form, he appears as his own character. Drawing comparisons here, but this is basically this games Cooler. He has a lot of tools at his disposal and isn't a full heavyweight to hold him back along with having good aerial game. He can pull off moves that are difficult to predict and dodge easily due to him being able to break his shields with his heavy attacks. He also has armor in his attacks where it takes two hits to cancel it out, by the way. Lion- The black blob isn't too great, his only real saving grace is that he takes so long to take out so he can basically live for an eternity. But everything else is just bad, not even his attacks are even that good. But the only thing he does well enough to be considered decent is if he spaces you out, your doomed no doubt. Ending And that's my presentation, I know it's short but I haven't planned anything else yet above this but I will present it if I can. So goodbye. Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2018 Category:Presentations